


斯德哥尔摩情人（3）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（3）

看见赵磊跟只流浪小猫似的脆弱眼神，肖凯中心里被难以形容的满足感和支配感占据。  
“今天是第一天，所以咱们先不玩太过分的，好吧？”  
赵磊乖巧地点了点头。  
“那你先把衣服脱了。”肖凯中拍了拍他的肩膀。  
赵磊的手迟疑地伸到领口，动作缓慢地解开了第一颗扣子，露出一小片雪白的胸膛，紧接着第二颗，第三颗……很快衬衣就散开，顺着赵磊的手臂滑到了地上。赵磊的上半身也随之袒露在了肖凯中面前。  
赵磊本人比他穿着衣服看起来还要瘦，但并不是那种弱不禁风的瘦，他的肌肉线条匀称漂亮，肌肤雪白，肖凯中光看着就已经忍不住开始想象在这具美好无瑕的身体上留下鲜红的鞭痕和绳痕是什么样的美景了。

赵磊的手又缓缓放在了腰上，慢慢脱掉牛仔裤，露出两条笔直细长的腿。  
肖凯中略带震惊地盯着赵磊光裸的下身：“你居然……就这么来了？”  
“反正穿了也要脱，”赵磊抬起头，用纯真无辜的眼神看着他，“我可是很清楚我今天是来干什么的。”  
“看来我还是小看你了。”肖凯中忽然笑出声来：“你比我想象的还聪明。”  
“不过，”笑容退去之后，肖凯中的脸色很快又暗了下来：“太聪明了也不好，容易引火烧身。我还是宁愿你笨一点乖一点。”  
“那我就笨一点乖一点。”赵磊说着眨了下眼睛。

肖凯中的心猛地一沉，第一次感受到了一种微弱的无名恐慌。  
他原本以为在这段关系中自己是占据绝对优势的那个，却没想到赵磊比他想象的还要难以掌控。他聪明，漂亮，有野心，有脑子，有胆量，又能忍辱负重。只要他想，没有什么能成为他的阻碍。肖凯中仿佛已经预感到了他的白孔雀终有一天会啄开笼子离开他。

 

虽然是周六，但办公室的中央空调冷气开得还是很足。之前穿着衣服的时候不觉得，现在全脱掉了之后，赵磊只觉得背上泛起一阵阵寒意，身上起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩，胸前的两颗小红豆也颤巍巍地挺立了起来。  
更何况此时的肖凯中衣冠楚楚到仿佛随时能去参加董事局会议，而自己却已经一丝不挂地跪坐在他面前，这对比实在太强烈，也太羞耻了。  
赵磊保持着跪坐的姿势朝肖凯中的方向又挪了几厘米，让两人本来已经很近的距离变得更近，然后伏在他肩膀，轻声说：“屋里有点冷，抱抱我吧。”

赵磊那清脆好听的声音就像是海妖的呓语，引诱着他坠入深渊。

肖凯中想起他最喜欢的那幅油画——阿芙罗蒂特诞生记。画中，浑身赤裸的阿芙罗蒂特从海中浮起，仙女们簇拥着她，她那迷人的身体无需衣服的额外装饰，本身就已经是一件华美的艺术品了。  
赵磊现在仿佛就是他的阿芙罗蒂特。他刚刚从水中诞生，纯真无瑕又不谙世事，脆生生地求他给自己一个拥抱。  
与此同时，肖凯中的理智告诉他，赵磊这就是赤裸裸的勾引，诱他上钩，引他入魔。  
但是肖凯中又能怎样呢？  
比处女更纯真，比娼妇更诱惑，一个人究竟是怎么把这么两种截然不同的特质融合得如此浑然一体的？大概只有媚骨天成一种解释了。

 

美人如玉，活色生香。一个生理功能优越的男人怎能不心动？  
肖凯中伸手碰了碰赵磊胸前两颗已经有反应的珍珠，嘴角勾起一丝像是嘲讽的笑：“这样都能有反应？多久没做过了？”说着又恶意地玩弄起它们来。  
他手法极其老练，一会儿轻弹，一会儿揉搓，把青涩的赵磊逼得轻喘着说：“三……三年多了。”  
“真的吗？”肖凯中压低了声音，“你这么敏感的身体，这么长时间没有男人安慰真的行吗？”  
赵磊努力压抑着呻吟：“平时……自己会……”  
“那你前男友呢？”肖凯中加大了力道，“他摸过你这里吗？”  
“摸过。”  
“那这里呢？”肖凯中的手指轻车熟路地绕到了他的背后，在赵磊弧度优美的饱满臀瓣上来回抚摸，“明明这么瘦，为什么这里这么翘？”  
“摸过。”赵磊的头低得快要埋进胸口，眼角发红，眼眶湿润，仿佛随时都会哭出来。  
他这副可怜的样子，换了哪个男人见了都一定会忍不住搂到怀里好好疼爱。但肖凯中不是，他是个天生的dom，赵磊越是露出这样的神色，他就越想变本加厉地欺负他，以满足自己内心那种阴暗残酷的支配欲。  
“那他给你口过吗？”肖凯中步步紧逼。  
做爱的时候不断被问起和前男友做爱时的细节，虽然只是前男友，但那种宛如出轨般的背德羞耻感却是实打实的。赵磊埋着头，咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“说话！”肖凯中提高了声音。  
“没……没有。”赵磊颤抖着小声吐出了两个字。  
看到自己的调教初见成效，肖凯中满意地笑了，接着伸手从箱子里挑出了灌肠用的东西，没想到却被赵磊按住了手腕。  
“来之前，在家里做过清理了……”他红着脸，喘息着说。  
肖凯中愣了一下，随即露出了然的笑意：“也是，毕竟你可是连内裤都没穿的。”  
说完他伏在赵磊的肩颈处装模作样地嗅了嗅，感受到淡淡的沐浴露的薄荷气味：“果然香香的。”  
紧接着，肖凯中就果断地把一根手指插进了温暖紧窒的小口，然后迅速地开始抽动旋转刮磨了起来。其他的手指则不紧不慢地按压着他的会阴，给予更多的刺激。  
“啊！”赵磊倒吸了一口气，半边身子软倒在肖凯中身上。  
三年多没有人进入过的地方忽然被异物侵入，又是被肖凯中这样的情场老手挑逗玩弄。赵磊的情欲一下子就被撩拨了起来，雪白的肌肤也变得发红发烫，看向肖凯中的眼神里满是盈盈水光。  
看着原本清冷的高岭之花此时已经准备好为自己盛放，肖凯中的手指增加了抽插的速度，同时中指也探了进去，微微弯曲着在肠壁上寻找着前列腺的位置。  
赵磊的意识已经被一波又一波的快感冲刷得迷蒙了起来，只能含糊不清地发出细细地央求：“求您……”  
“求我干什么？”肖凯中颇为满意地欣赏着赵磊欲哭无泪，既哀婉又羞耻的姿态。  
“求您……干我。”说这话时，赵磊眼睛红红的。那双原本就水波盈盈的眼睛蓄了泪水后，变得更惹人怜爱，就连带雨梨花也他面前也要逊色三分。

“那你挑一个戴上，我就进去。”肖凯中从箱子里抓出几副各式颜色和大小乳夹，随意扔在一边。  
赵磊已经在欲海中翻腾得神志不清了，挣扎着伸手拿了离自己最近的一个。那是铂金颜色的一对夹子，中间有一条细细地链子连着，不仔细看还以为是女款项链。两个夹子下方还坠了一串铂金珠，最底下是一颗铃铛。  
“乖，自己戴上。”肖凯中又探进了一根手指，但是这样的抽插对于赵磊来说还是不够，他开始变得饥渴的身体渴望要更粗大的东西来填满自己空虚的欲望。  
赵磊用像献媚又像乞求的眼神望向肖凯中，然而肖凯中却铁了心似的没有帮他，反而加重了蹂躏他后穴的力道，玩弄着里面敏感的黏膜，让赵磊渗出更多情动的液体，发出阵阵让人脸红的水声。  
赵磊没办法，只能自己伸手带上了乳夹。  
他肤色本来就白，身形又修长，铂金色的链条没有过多精细的镂花，造型简洁而大方，在将他的肤色衬得更加白皙细腻。  
肖凯中颇为满意地欣赏着面前的美景，伸手扯了扯细链：“我见过很多人和你戴同款，不过你戴上比他们都漂亮。”  
铂金珠和铃铛很有分量，原本就向下拉扯着敏感的乳头，传来微微的疼痛，被肖凯中这么一扯，疼痛和快感都瞬间翻倍了。  
被夹起的乳头比原先更凸出，更适合含咬，肖凯中半含住一边的乳头，用牙齿轻轻碾过，之后再用舌头舔吻，阵阵酥麻的感觉从胸口一直传到大脑，让赵磊全身都战栗了起来。

赵磊的手撑着肖凯中的肩膀，忍耐着胸前两点和后穴正在不断攀升的要命般的快感：“现在……现在可以了吧。”  
此时此刻仍然衣着整齐的肖凯中愉快地笑了，随即解开皮带，拉下裤子拉链，只露出他饱满昂扬的阳具，自言自语道：“这么久没做过的话，应该也和第一次差不多了吧。”  
说着用双指沾了些润滑剂涂在赵磊的穴口，然后猛地挺身进入。  
“啊！”尽管被撩拨扩张了这么久，但是肖凯中的尺寸还是非常惊人，一阵撕裂般的疼痛从股间传来，赵磊只觉得眼前发白。  
“没关系的。”感受到赵磊的痛苦，肖凯中一边轻柔地吻着他的刘海和眉间，一边说，“再多忍一下，马上就好了。”  
赵磊不住地呻吟喘息着，额头上布满了密密的汗珠，他努力忍受着这种夹杂着快感的疼痛。然而就在他刚刚开始适应了一点肖凯中的尺寸的时候，肖凯中就已经开始慢慢地前后律动了起来。  
赵磊后穴里的媚肉就像一张小嘴一样把肖凯中的阳具包裹起来，然后缠绵地慢慢向里吸吮着收缩着。那种狭窄紧绷的感觉是肖凯中从未在任何处子身上体会到的。  
肖凯中的心中莫名其妙升起了对赵磊那个不知名不知姓的前男友的怨毒嫉恨——他何德何能竟然能够占有赵磊的第一次。  
这份怨毒让他的动作变得更加野蛮，近乎于蹂躏。  
“好烫……好疼……求求你慢一点……”赵磊攀着肖凯中的肩膀，眼含泪光呻吟着求饶。  
可是肖凯中非但没有放松，反而毫不留情地加快了抽插的速度，他的坚挺巨根不仅尺寸惊人，长度也首屈一指，抽插的过程中每次都能顶到赵磊最深处敏感的软肉，粗暴的抽插在穴口带出阵阵淫糜的水声。  
赵磊只觉得自己像在海浪中颠簸，身体仿佛已经不属于他自己，连呼吸都变得困难，每一个细胞都已经被灭顶的快感所占据，只知道疯狂地追求更强烈的快感。他将腿缠在了肖凯中的腰上，自己跟着摆动着腰，渴望肖凯中进入得再深一点。  
与此同时，乳夹上的铃铛一直在随着赵磊身体的运动泠泠作响，和穴口传来的淫糜水声混在一起，让赵磊的羞耻感又上了一层楼。  
快感逐渐攀升，终于，在肖凯中疯狂的律动中，赵磊感觉到一阵电流般的快感从脊椎窜上大脑，然后整个人颤抖着射了出来。

TBC.


End file.
